It is a constant problem for salesmen and the like to maintain the numerous records and sales literature required to perform their jobs in an organized and readily accessible manner while on the road. Disorganized records and sales literature can lead to embarrassing delays, as the auto is searched for the proper form or sales literature, and to lost sales when the required item is not found. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an automotive organizing device for organizing and storing sales records and literature that would allow rapid access to such records and literature. It would be a further benefit to have such an organizing device that allowed groups of sales literature and records to be organized within a readily detachable carrying device that could be detached and brought with the individual on sales calls.
Various attempts have been made in the past to help alleviate this problem. However, none of these attempts has provided an automobile organizer which provides the aforementioned benefits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,978 to Hudson, issued Jun. 17, 1968, provides a vehicle file cabinet for use in an automobile consisting of a receptacle, removably seated partially on the floor of the auto, over the drive shaft, and partially on the front seat, having an inclined, hinged top surface for use as a desk and removable interior dividers and/or shelves arranged as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,242 to Leek, issued May 23, 1989, provides a portable automobile trunk organizer for storing, organizing and transporting jumper cables, first-aid kit, flares, motor oil, other automotive fluids, flashlights, and other miscellaneous tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,864 to Cesens, issued Oct. 8, 1991, provides a trunk storage apparatus having an air-tight cabinet for storing gasoline and spring clips for securing and storing signal flares.
None of these devices has addressed the problem of conveniently organizing groups of documents within a storage compartment which may be detached from the organizer device and carried on sales calls.